vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Summary King is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins known as the Grizzly's Sin of Sloth. His real name is Fairy King Harlequin (妖精王ハーレクイン Yōsei-Ō Hārekuin), having once been the recognized king of the fairies who deterred all who would try to invade their territory. Despite his suspicions of humans, who grew interested in their culture, but soon found himself going to war with numerous kingdoms who were after the Fountain of Youth nested within the Fairy King's Forest. However, he was eventually overwhelmed and struck from behind, causing him to become an amnesiac who forgot his responsibilities and instead took care of a young Diane, later falling in love with her. Hundreds of years would pass before he would regain his memories, leaving him oblivious to his friend Helbram's mass slaughter of humans until a fateful encounter with his old friend, who had now taken the appearance of the man who had struck King down. After being arrested by the Holy Knights for his actions, he was unable to protect his sister Elaine or the Fairy King's Forest from the attack of a Red Demon, with Meliodas and King Bartras Liones later conscripting King into the ranks of the ranks of the Seven Deadly Sins. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | High 7-A, possibly higher Name: Harlequin, moniker "Fairy King" or simply "King" Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Male Age: Over 1300 Classification: Fairy, Grizzly's Sin of Sloth, Member of Seven Deadly Sins, King of the Fairies Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Telepathy (Can read the true thoughts and feelings of others at will), Telekinesis (Can freely control his Spirit Spear, Chastiefol, remotely, as well as affect other objects), Shapeshifting (Can change his physical appearance between a slim and fat version of himself), Energy Blasts, Forcefield Creation, Can transform and repair his weapon (Chastiefol can take several different forms with various abilities), Petrification, Can summon a black hound that can BFR things by swallowing them Attack Potency: City level (Superior to Meliodas and Ban when they don't have their Sacred Treasures, Casually defeated Dreyfus after a draining fight with Helbram) | At least City level with True Spirit Spear Chastiefol (Incinerated an Albion taller than the Fairy King Forest Tree) | Large Mountain level, possibly higher (With a base power level of 41,000, he is equal to Galan using his strongest attack) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic via powerscaling (King was swifter than Helbram, who could keep up with demon mark Meliodas. Also very casually dealt with Jericho's and Guila's tag team assault). Possibly Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class G+ with telekinesis/Chastiefol (Restrained Ban with his spear in the shape of a stuffed bear/"the Guardian") Striking Strength: Class PJ with telekinesis/Chastiefol | Class EJ with telekinesis/Chastiefol Durability: Likely Small City level (both Meliodas and Helbram notes that his physical capacity is very low, but he took a severe beating from Fairy Form Helbram). City level with barriers (Can use Chastiefol as a shield to block attacks) | Likely Large Mountain level Stamina: Large mentally (Can use his telekinesis for extended periods of time), average human physically, Low using Chastiefol (Using the Lance's full power drains his stamina very quickly) | Much higher stamina using Chastiefol Range: Hundreds of meters with his spear Standard Equipment: His sacred treasure (Chastiefol, the Spirit Spear), Oslo, his pet Black Hound, Helbram's Helmet, which he can use to consult with Helbram's spirit while wearing it. Intelligence: King is an immensely skilled combatant, with hundreds of years of combat experience from single-handedly fighting off the many threats that come to the Fairy King Forest Tree, including Demons and entire armies of Holy Knights. He is able to deftly direct his spear in a myriad of ways to overwhelm foes and casually overwhelmed both Guila and Jericho, two Holy Knights who managed to take both Ban and Meliodas by surprise. He also defeated Great Holy Knight Dreyfus with ease after a sustained battle with Helbram, both of whom were powerful enough to incapacitate fellow Sin Diane. In addition, he is also the most rational of the Sins, lacking the many quirks they do and having a much more serious mindset as a result. Weaknesses: As Meliodas put it, his physical capacity is "incredibly weak", Using any of the forms of True Spirit Spear Chastiefol puts a massive drain on his stamina, and he harbors both immense guilt and self-doubt over his failures. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities Disaster (災厄, Saiyaku): King's magic, it allows him to exaggerate any natural phenomenon he can acknowledge. He can turn minor scratches into gaping wounds, trace amounts of poison into virulent toxins, minor growths into cancerous tumors, and raise and cull entire forests at will. * Status Promotion (状態促進, Jōtai Sokushin; literally meaning "Status Promotion"): The most basic application of Disaster, allowing King to convert the smallest of scratches into serious injuries. File:King's Status Promotion.png|The slightest scratch File:King's Status Promotion 2.png|Splits open into a gaping wound * Condense Power (養分凝縮, Yōbun Gyōshuku; literally meaning "Condense Nutrients"): King draws the moisture out of a simple tree branch before condensing and pressurizing it to use as a telekinetic projectile of great force. Weapons Spirit Spear Chastiefol (霊槍シャスティフォル, Reisō Shasutiforu): King's Sacred Treasure, it is a spear made of wood from the Sacred Tree and King transform it into various different forms at will, each with their own abilities. * Pillow: Chastiefol's default form out of battle, it can also be used to cushion and nullify physical blows. * Form One: Chastiefol (第一形態: 霊槍, Daiichi Keitai: Reisō): Chastiefol's default and primary form, King telekinetically controls it to follow and attack his foes. It is a powerful thrusting weapon, but it is also able to act as a buzzsaw to slice through objects and intercept attacks when spun rapidly. ** Bumblebee (飛び回る蜂, Tobimawaru Hachi): King directs Chastiefol's movements to repeatedly swarm a target from all directions. Chastiefol's Form One.png|Form One Bumblebee-0.png|Bumblebee * Form Two: Guardian (第二形態: 守護獣, Daini Keitai: Shugojū): Chastiefol takes on the form of a golem-like being in the shape of a large stuffed bear. Being composed almost entirely of moss, it is heavily resistant to blunt force attacks and its high moisture content allows it to ward off heat and fire-based attacks. Its size also grants it a great deal of physical strength, allowing King to restrain foes as physical strong as Ban. However, the same moisture content also renders it vulnerable to attacks that can freeze it solid. * Form Three: Fossilization (第三形態: 化石化, Daisan Keitai: Kaseki-ka): Chastiefol takes on the form of a fork-shaped spearhead that petrifies anything it pierces. It can be utilized in tandem with Form Two to prevent his foe from dodging the spear. File:Form Three - Fossilization.png|Upon contact with the spear File:Form Three - Fossilization 2.png|The target starts to petrify * Form Four: Sunflower (第四形態: 光華, Daishi Keitai: Kōka): Chastefol enters the ground before sprouting into a massive flower that rains down powerful energy beams that devastates swathes of land with ease. However, it has very little in the way of defending itself, so foes as powerful as Helbram can easily slice it in half to temporarily disable Chastiefol. File:Form Four - Sunflower.png File:Form Four - Sunflower 2.png File:Form Four - Sunflower 3.png * Form Five: Increase (第五形態: 増殖, Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku): Chastiefol becomes a swarm of kunai-shaped daggers that King can control at will, sending them in droves to swarm foes from all directions or scattering them to intercept multiple targets at once. They can also be used for defensive purposes, forming a defensive sphere that easily deflected Guila's and Jericho's attacks even after seemingly catching King by surprise. ** Fight Fire with Fire (炸裂する刃雨, Sakuretsu Suru Yaiba Ame; literally meaning "Raining Daggers"): King focuses all of Form Five's daggers in a single downward blow to strike down a target. File:Form Five - Increase.png File:Form Five - Increase 2.png File:Fight Fire with Fire.png|Fight Fire with Fire * Form Seven: Luminosity (第七形態: 導苔, Dainana Keitai: Dōtai): Chastiefol transforms into a sphere that acts as a torch or a flashlight to illuminate darkened areas. * Form Eight: Pollen Garden (第八形態: 花粒園, Daihachi Keitai: Karyūen): Chastiefol emits great quantities of pollen to form a barrier that repels enemy attacks, heals the wounds of those inside, and quickly eliminates any pain the affected feel from the injuries. True Spirit Spear Chastiefol: (真・霊槍シャスティフォル, Shin Reisō Shasutiforu) The true form of King's Sacred Treasure, it floods King's body with the Sacred Tree's energy, allowing the spear to enter far more powerful versions of its normal forms. However, the strain of using this ability is massive. Simply activating this ability once is enough to burst blood vessels and tear off his fingernails, thus his reluctance to use it. While his resilience had improved by the time of Gloxinia's tournament, using any of Chastiefol's true forms leaves him exhausted after a brief period of use. * Form One: Chastiefol (第一形態: 霊槍, Daiichi Keitai: Reisō): Chastiefol takes the form of a large, ornate spear that dwarfs King himself, possessing enough power to easily incinerate an Albion that dwarfed the Fairy King Forest Tree with a single blow, generating a massive explosion that can be seen from great distances. File:True Form One - Chastiefol.png File:True Form One - Chastiefol 2.png * Form Two: Guardian (第二形態: 守護獣, Daini Keitai: Shugojū): Chastiefol takes the form of a muscular version of its default Guardian form, greatly increasing its already impressive power and allowing it to go toe-to-toe with the golems Dolor made. File:True Form Two - Guardian.png File:True Form Two - Guardian 2.png * Form Five: Increase (第五形態: 増殖, Daigo Keitai: Zōshoku): Chastiefol takes the form of much larger and more ornate version of its default Increase that was able to easily sever the vines that Gloxinia generated. Oslo: is King's pet Black Hound, a vicious wild creature that attacks those he perceives to be a threat to King or the Fairy King Forest. He can change his size at will, being able to become a massive beast or a docile and small dog on command. He is also fairly intelligent, understanding all of King's commands and following him faithfully. His most interesting ability is his ability to send anything he swallows to anywhere else in the world, allowing him to displace objects and foes by devouring them whole. However, if an object is too large, Oslo will have trouble swallowing it, and in some cases the discomfort can incapacitate him, as seen when Diane got Oslo to try and swallow her to send her to Liones. Key: Base | True Form Chastiefol | After Gloxinia's Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Fairies Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7